1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to camera systems and, in particular, to pinhole camera systems. Further, the present disclosure also relates to intensifier units for camera systems.
2. Background
Camera systems are used with a number of different types of platforms. These different types of platforms include, for example, without limitation, mobile platforms and stationary platforms. Mobile platforms may include fixed-wing aircraft, rotor-wing aircraft, helicopters, missiles, spacecraft, ships, submarines, ground vehicles, tanks, and other suitable types of mobile platforms. Stationary platforms may include buildings, walls, ceilings, poles, and other suitable types of stationary platforms. Camera systems may be used with these different types of platforms to perform a number of different operations. These operations include, for example, without limitation, surveillance, reconnaissance, and other types of operations.
Currently available camera systems often have housings that may be attached to a platform. For example, a camera system may have a housing attached to the underside of an aircraft or unmanned aerial vehicle or a housing that protrudes through the fuselage of an aircraft. These types of housings may have undesired effects on the flight dynamics of the aircraft and unmanned aerial vehicles.
In some examples, the camera system may be mounted on a platform or turret that can move. For example, the camera housing may move using gimbals. A gimbal is a pivoted support structure that can rotate about an axis. Two gimbals may be used to enable rotation in two axes providing a larger field of regard for the camera system.
Camera systems are used to create images of objects. These objects may be, for example, terrain, buildings, people, vehicles, and other structures or locations. If the camera system has a visible gimbal or housing, or a signature shape, then it may be possible for those being observed to become aware of the camera systems observing them. For example, those being observed may be able to see a camera system attached to the exterior of an aircraft or a camera system protruding through the surface of an aircraft. Further, if such camera systems are detected, then countermeasures may be employed to make these camera systems inoperable. These countermeasures may include, for example, laser beams directed at camera systems.
Currently, most of the available camera systems use optical lenses to provide focus and zoom capabilities. These types of camera systems may require manual and/or automatic adjustments to change the focus or to zoom the lens. Further, currently available camera systems may handle only a limited range of lighting conditions and may be designed for a limited range of wavelengths. For example, one camera system is used for daylight surveillance, and another camera system is used for twilight surveillance and nighttime surveillance. Thermal imaging camera systems may be needed for nighttime surveillance.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.